


Unawesome Ways to Meet Awesome People

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Endless fluff, Fluff, M/M, This is pointless, got caught taking a picture of the cute guy on the bus au, why am i posting it, why am i tagging all those people they say like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are  you doing?"</p>
<p>Shit. He wasn't supposed to notice. Gilbert, being totally too awesome to panic, replied oh so smoothly, "Umm... The lighting was being annoying and all, so y'know..."</p>
<p>"Uhuh. Flash was on, hoser. So mind telling me why you decided to take a picture of me without my consent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unawesome Ways to Meet Awesome People

"What are  you doing?"

Shit. He wasn't supposed to notice. Gilbert, being  _ totally  _ too awesome to panic, replied oh so smoothly, "Umm... The lighting was being annoying and all, so y'know..."

"Uhuh. Flash was on, hoser. So mind telling me why you decided to take a picture of me without my consent? Cause last I checked, that was against the law."

"I'm too awesome for the law! But, if you really want to know...," Gilbert trailed off, meaning to sigh, but it came out more as an implication. The gorgeous blond sitting opposite him on the bus was now glaring at him equal parts angry and frightened. Well, that was not how he had intended for this to go.

"Could you get any creepier? Just, just stay away from me, okay?" he mumbled, and Gilbert couldn't help but think it was adorable, even as he was met with an overwhelming disappointment.

It all started because he'd been texting his friends. Well, technically he was texting Antonio, but he knew Francis was reading over his shoulder. Then he happened to look up and see a cute blond sit down in the seat opposite his and stare wistfully (or was it sadly?) out the window. Fighting down the urge to surprise the guy with a probably  unwelcome hug, Gilbert decided to inform his friends.

AwesomePrussian: Guess who just sat across from me?

TomatoesRLife: Is it a celebrity?

TomatoesRLife: Franny guessed it was a beautiful woman

AwesomePrussian: Ha! Franny's warmer.

TomatoesRLife: Ah, a man then?

AwesomePrussian: Ja, ein schoener Mann (where the fuck is the umlaut?! fucking english phone)

TomatoesRLife: lol. what's he look like?

AwesomePrussian: blond, kinda small but pretty tall, glasses, oh yeah, and fucking gorgeous

TomatoesRLife: Wow. Somebody sounds smitten.

AwesomePrussian: shut it. even Francy-pants over there would be jealous of this guy's hair

TomatoesRLife: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! NO ONE HAS BETTER HAIR THAN M

TomatoesRLife: sorry, Francis got a bit offended, if you didn't notice. still, i've had to wait for him to finish his hair...

TomatoesRLife: I'm gonna have to say pics or it didn't happen

AwesomePrussian: nothing happened, so how does that even apply?

TomatosRLife: just send a picture

AwesomePrussian: fine

Hence his current predicament. Thanks to his friends, he'd just blown his chances. Great. A ping from his phone alerted him to the reply from his friends, but he was surprised to see it wasn't Toni texting him.

TheFabulousFrenchman: Why did you send Antonio a picture of my cousin?

Wait, what? Gilbert stared at the text for a moment before deciding to stick with he truth.

AwesomePrussian: ...oh dear

AwesomePrussian: that's the guy sitting across from me

AwesomePrussian: also the guy who just called me a creep for taking his picture

TheFabulousFrenchman: Mon Dieu, Gilbert! That's Matthieu

TheFabulousFrenchman: He's twenty-two and extremely shy & quiet

TheFabulousFrenchman: so he must be pretty pissed off to talk to you at all

TheFabulousFrenchman: also my hair is still better than his

AwesomePrussian: sheisse... 

 

~~~

 

Gilbert had not forgotten Matthieu as he'd thought he would. The boy-or man, although being a full ten years older made Gilbert question which term to use-still plauged his thoughts and he wondered why. He hadn't seen him again, nor done anything that really should have reminded him since that incident on the bus. It had been six weeks. Six weeks without a single hook-up and his friends were starting to worry.

"Gil, why don't you come to the party at my house tonight? You haven't been yourself lately," Francis asked worriedly. Gilbert sighed. He didn't really want to go out. But Francis was right. He hadn't felt like his awesome self in a long time. Six weeks, to be exact. Perhaps a party was what he needed to forget the sad, beautiful boy on the bus.

"Okay. I'll head over now to help you set up."

"Merci. Besides, I may be a bit preoccupied during the actual event. Alfred said he was bringing his half-brother, and I know I can convince Arthur-"

"I really don't need to hear it again. I get the gist," Gilbert interrupted, "See you in a bit."

The preparation was quite fun, considering Toni joined in about an hour later. So by the time the guests started arriving, Gilbert was already in full-swing party mode.

"Matthias! Good to see you! Gonna challenge me to another drinking competition tonight? It's always fun to beat you!"

"No, he will not," the far quieter, far more intimidating Norwegian at Matthias' side replied for him. Gilbert laughed a "We'll see" before spotting Alfred, another good friend of his, and moving to discuss the latest video games.

"-and you are so gonna love Skyrim. I can't believe you haven't played it before!" Alfred finished his rant to take another sip of-oh gott,  _ canned _ beer. He was about to start talking again when he saw someone moving towards him.

"Oh, hey, Gil! Have you met my half-brother yet?"

Gilbert stared at him like he was an idiot, "Ja, of course I know Artie."

Alfred just shook his head, "Not that one. My other half-brother. Different side of the family and everything. Mattie! Over here!"

Gilbert turned and it was if time had stopped. There, gaping at him, stood the blond from the bus. Francis' cousin. And he looked just as beautiful as he had that day. Possibly angrier or more confused though.

"What are you doing here?! Are you stalking me?"

The prussian paused for a moment before breaking out in laughter, "Kesesese! I happen to be one of Francis' best friends, and the awesomer of the two if I do say so myself."

Matthieu-or was it Mattie?-just stared, "You're friends with my cousin?"

"Ja"

Then he snorted, "No wonder. You're both perverts."

By this point Alfred had picked up that they had, in fact, met before.

"Mattie, you know Gil?"

"Gil? Wait, your friend, Gil? Oh god. Yeah, I know him. He's that creep who took my picture on the bus the other day. Remember?"

Alfred grabbed Gilbert's arm and spun him around to glare at him, "Why would you do that, dude? That's really unawesome of you. Mattie was literally shaking when he came home that day!"

Gilbert was shocked, "Really? Sorry, man. I wasn't trying to be creepy, I swear. Just, Toni & Franny wanted to know what you looked like, and I kinda might've said you had better hair that Francis..."

He wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish by his explanation, but he wasn't preparing to be met with shocked silence. Mattie calmly pulled Gilbert away from his brother and into the much more deserted hallway. Gilbert waited quietly to find out what was on the adorable blond's mind.

While he watched various emotions flicker across the boy's face, he decided that Matthieu looked quite like a little bird-innocent yet experienced, held back yet free. Gilbert  had always had a thing for birds.

"Why did Francis and 'Toni' know about me in the first place?"

Gilbert considered the question before deciding to man-up and be awesome, "I told them a gorgeous blond had just sat across from me."

Matthieu blinked.

"Look, I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since then and you're really cute, and I swear I wasn't trying to be creepy, and would you please consider going on a date with me? Like, just one, so I can prove I'm not a creep? If you want to ignore me after that, its cool, but just a chance?"

Matthieu was still staring. Finally, slowly, he asked, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Well...yeah?" Gilbert waited expectantly. 

"It's just, most people either ignore me or think I'm Al. I've never really been complimented before."

"Oh... Is that why you looked so sad that day?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed! So...?"

Matthieu thought for another minute before nodding shyly, "O-okay. I, I suppose," he turned suddenly sharp again, "If you try anything, I'll hit you with a hockey stick."

"By the way, what is your actual name? Matthieu or Mattie or what?"

"...it's Matthew. But no one remembers it, so I don't really expect you to."

"How could I not?! But I might call you Birdie, just saying. It fits you."

"Thank you?"

"Any time."


End file.
